


Is Hibari Sexy?

by istilllikekhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hibari is just cameo, Silly AND Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr
Summary: The intellectuals of Namimori discuss.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Is Hibari Sexy?

It was 5:00 PM. Friday. The sun was starting to set, giving the sky a lovely orange tint. The weather was warm, but not overly so. Ryohei and Yamamoto had already wrapped up their club activities. Tsuna was leaving the library after a hard evening of studying. Gokudera actually had to leave to solve some issue with this fridge, but just came back to school grounds. Chrome had just finished helping some friends out with the next math test.

They all headed to the same empty classroom.

‘Hello’s and other polite greetings were exchanged. Gokudera yelled at Ryohei for being too loud. Tsuna and Chrome tried to calm them down. Yamamoto was laughing. Buffooneries passed. At 5:08 PM, they made a circle with chairs around the teacher’s desk. Yamamoto stood behind it, taking the illusionary pointer Chrome materialized and from his bag, a gray beanie full of small folded papers. He set an alarm for 6:00 PM. Everyone took a sheet of paper and a pen.

Yamamoto put his hand inside. The entire room held their breath. Obligatory dramatic pause. Finally, the reveal.

“Today's topic of discussion is… ‘Is Hibari sexy?’. Standard one minute to organize your thoughts, guys! Chrome, since you went last last week, you will start this round, okay?”

A small blush, followed by some head-shaking and finally, a confident nod. Silently, the rest were proud of Chrome’s more confident instance.

One minute passed.

“Okay guys, pen down. Ryohei, put it down ple- oh, the middle of the word is fine, my bad. Now, the discussion is finally open! Chrome, please go ahead.”

“O-okay.” a deep breath. “Okay. So, I believe that, while Hibari-san, at first glance, may possess many attributes that are considered s-sexy, I do not think that overall, he is a sexy person.”

Ryohei noded and raised his hand. Gokudera, slouched over his desk, also raised his own, but accompanied by a less pleased expression. 

Yamamoto used the pointer to indicate it was Ryohei turn to speak. 

“I think Chrome is EXTREMELY right! He can be as mysterious as he wants, but once you hear him talking, it goes away super fast. I would classify him as CUTE, not sexy.”

Tsuna raised up a shy hand. Yamamoto pointed at Gokudera.

“Okay, first of all, there is nothing that says something cannot be both sexy AND cute at the same time. Second, I don’t think anyone can’t say he is not sexy. In fact, I would say that he EMBODIES the concept. It’s not just opinion, it’s a fact. Now, let me go to the board and-” he got up and was about to make his way to the blackboard, only stopping because he saw Yamamoto’s ‘Forgot about Something?’ expression.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. “May I use the blackboard, for illustrating my point, please?” the tone made apparent his lack of patience. Yamamoto gracefully ignored it, giving instead a smile and an affirmative nod. 

Continuing his original path, he first put on his glasses that were conveniently hidden in his pocket and picked up a piece of chalk. “The first thing is his eyes. Blue, mysterious AND that always appears half closed? 90% of sexy characters are like that.” he put ‘eyes’ on a bullet point. “Then, we have his body. It’s slender and graceful. Again, considered very sexy. Finally-”

“Time is up! Your turn is over, Gokudera.” 

Gokudera flushed. “I wasn’t done yet!”

“We must respect each other, Gokudera. It’s Tsuna turn.” Yamamoto used his ‘mom tone’.

It worked. Probably more because of Tsuna. “I-I’m so sorry, Tenth!” he bowed to ask for forgiveness. His glasses fell off his face. He did not move.

“I-It’s fine, Gokudera!” Gokudera beamed at his Tenth, picked up the miraculously not-broken glasses and sat back on his seat.

“You can go, Tsuna.” The pointer made Tsuna flinch a little.

“R-right. I, uh, agree with Gokudera. Hibari can be very cute, yes, but instead of it making him just cute, it amplifies the sexyness. I-It actually kinda reminds of Kyoko…” Dreamy expression. Followed by a huge wave embarrassment and a deep blush, because for a second there Tsuna forgot her brother was right there. Said brother seemed to be fighting between the urge to protect his sister by punching Tsuna or letting it go for the sake of the discussion. Chrome was also slightly red, but was actually giggling, trying to hide her smile with a hand. Gokudera was silently proud of the Tenth for being so bold.

“N-n-no! N-not l-like that, it’s just, well uh, it’s just I-I heard some guys saying t-that so i-it must, it must be the what people uh- w-what people think right??” He tried hard to lie. He failed. Ryohei was still in shock.

Yamamoto beat the pointer on the desk two times. “Maa, let’s continue, guys!” His smile was sincere, since he thought Tsuna was really funny when embarrassed.

Chrome, still trying to hold back her giggles, raised her free hand. Yamamoto gave her the nod.

“You guys raise good points. But I still don’t think that they, alone, could make Hibari sexy. I think…” She shook her head. “No, I am positive that personality plays a big part on that, and Hibari is very..dorky, when it comes to it.” She let her shoulders relax. Once again, a silent approval of her newfound confidence. Even Ryohei in the middle of his angst. “It is attractive, but also just cute.”

Gokudera stopped to think for a second. Ryohei was doing the Gendo Ikari pose, staring out at the window. Tsuna swallowed, and raised a shaky hand. Gokudera also raised his own. Yamamoto gave out a nod to Tsuna.

“I think... I think I agree with Chrome. I think Hibari is attractive, not necessarily sexy.”

“...Unlike my sister?” Ryohei still held the iconic pose. He did not look at Tsuna.

“R-Ryohei, I-I’m, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to let it out like that! I swear it’s n-nothing creepy!” Tsuna flumbed. Tsuna was sweating. Tsuna was not ok.

“...So she is not sexy enough, Tsuna?”

“Fucking turf top! You want the Tenth to find her sexy or not?” Gokudera got up aggressively. Chrome entered defense mode. Tsuna got even more not ok.

Yamamoto watched.

“It’s because you don’t care about your sister, octopus head! You can’t call her sexy, but do not dare to call her unsexy or I will get EXTREMELY MAD!” Ryohei got up.

Ryohei and Gokudera entered the empty space in the middle of the chairs. Ryohei and Gokudera got into fighting instances. Ryohei and Gokudera both had to protect the pride of their loved ones.

One of the beloved would rather prefer if they stopped fighting. The other one would laugh when Chrome reported the incident later.

Yamamoto simply watched.

“You should be more careful what you say, idiot. The Tenth deserves respect and the future Vongola boss AND being your own boss too.” he grabbed Ryohei shirt collar.

Chrome gave a pleading look to Yamamoto. Yamamoto was watching with amusement. Yamamoto saw the desperation in Chrome’s eye. He tapped his Vongola Gear. Chrome got the message that he could just knock them out with rain flames if necessary.

“I will not take suggestions from someone who thinks those SKINNY LEGS are a symbol of sexyness.” Ryohei also grabbed Gokudera’s collar. It was an awkward pose.

“Oh, yeah? What is sexy to you then? Get over yourself, pretty boys are way more popular than muscular men.”

The smug aura sparkled the fires of rage in Ryohei. The room filled with tension. You could feel the electricity in the air. Nobody dared to move. Tsuna and Chrome were in shock, afraid of what might come, and yet, not dared to move. Yamamoto was about to finally do his job as a host and calm everyone down. His Vongola Ring lit up with the blue flames. He was 0.5 seconds away from making everyone take a nap.

Then the alarm rang.

Ryohei and Gokudera let each other’s shirt go. Chrome and Tsuna let out a relieved sigh. Yamamoto let his flame go out.

They organized, cleaned and left the classroom, heading to the school gate. It was actually dark outside now.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei were side by side, discussing excitedly about some new mecha anime that was airing. It apparently had a very accurate depiction of aliens. Gokudera was pleased.

Chrome and Yamamoto were following a little behind.

“Yamamoto, since you couldn't speak during the reunion, what do you think? Is Hibari sexy?”

“What do I think? Hmm…” Yamamoto looked out, and saw the subject of the evening’s discussion. Hibari was probably doing the last rounds before going home. He got a stupid idea.

“Well Chrome, I think…” he got to the nearby window. He opened the said window. And shouted “I THINK HIBARI IS VERY SEXY!”

Yamamoto had the guts to smile and wave when Hibari head snapped back to see who was the moron stating the obvious. But he did not have the guts to stay around and see what the punishment would be. Yamamoto made his friends mad because he made everyone have to run for their lives at that time of the night.

He made up for it with sushi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silly, but I had fun writing it.
> 
> Sorry for making Ryohei OOC, but I think the trope of "when siblings get mad when people hit romantically on their sibling, but also get mad when people say they are not attracted to said sibling" is funny as hell.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome =)


End file.
